


Happiness

by MeiraLitch



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: A slice of life from the poly relationship of Vadeyn, my Alenca, and Kir's MC, Gabrielle.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 100% self indulgent fanfic I wrote after me and Kirlett started shipping our Vadeyn's MC together in a poly relationship with Vadeyn. Hope you enjoy it!

"Push!" 

A scream breaks through the room, sweat dripping down Alenca's body. The pain is unbearable, sending her to her limit over and over again. 

A hand grips her own, strong, but she barely feels it. Her nails dig on the armrest when another wave of pain comes through. 

“You are doing so well, Alenca, I can already see their head, just a bit more, my love”. 

Gabrielle had been whispering on her ear all this support words since her contractions started the night before, staying with her at all times, while Vadeyn was trying his best to remain calm. This was going to be their second child, the first being Darean, Gabrielle’s being the birth mother. 

“Oh gods!” Alenca cried out, stretching the word and gritting her teeth. “Oh my god! This, this pain...!” 

“It will get better soon, trust me, you are almost there, we are about to meet our baby” Gabrielle said while giving her a gentle squeeze on her thight. 

Vadeyn leaned closer, squeezing her hand harder, and kissing her forehead. “I love you so much, Alenca, you can do this”. 

A push. 

A few seconds of silence. 

A cry. 

“It’s a girl! Alenca, we have a daughter!” Gabrielle cradled the crying baby, quickly taking her to the side and cleaning her, while Vadeyn did the same with Alenca’s body, then carrying her exhausted body to their bed. Soon enough, Gabrielle came back with their baby girl, putting her on Alenca’s arms while she and Vadeyn sit next to her, the three of them looking at the new addition to the family with eyes full of love. 

“She is so beautiful...” One said. 

“Just like her father” 

“And like her mother” 

Her hair, all wet and sticky, had the same soft brown of her father. Her skin was pink-ish at the moment, but they knew she would have the same fair skin as her parents. “So perfect...” Vadeyn whispered, while slowly caressing his daughter’s cheek. “What shall we name her?” Gabrielle asked while moving her blonde hair behind her ear, moving closer and pressing her lips against her cheek. 

“Vaelle” Alenca said in a heartbeat, giving a tired smile to the loves of her life. “She will always carry part of you with her”, she said, turning to face Gabrielle, her eyes locking into hers. Gabrielle felt her heart beating faster, tears once again appearing on her eyes. Her hand moving up, cupping her face. Her foreheads pressing for a moment, then, the feel of her soft lips against her own. “I love you”. Her voice almost strangled with emotion. 

Kissing them both, he said “I will bring Darean, he has been saying for weeks how he can’t wait to meet his little sibling”. Vadeyn looked at his wives, his daughter, before leaving the room. both whispering love words at each other and at their daughter. And he felt as if he could die right there. He never thought he would find any happiness in this world, but he was wrong, he was so very wrong. At times, he was still fearful, weary of the world taking his family away from him. But in this moment, everything felt just right. No fear on the back of his mind, just the most intense love he could feel. 

\---------------- 

Before he could reach his son’s room, a little blur of pale skin and dark brown hair crashed against his legs. “Has mom had the baby already?!” His voice as full of excitement as his big, green eyes. 

“Yes, my son, and your little sister is waiting for you” 

“I have a little sister?!” Jumping up and down, he grabbed his father’s hand and started rushing towards his parent’s room. 

Laughing, Vadeyn hold his very excitable son back, “wait a second, your mom is very tired after giving birth to your sister, so we have to be calm, alright, young man?” 

Darean’s expression changed straight away, replacing his big smile with an adorable serious face, while nodding at his dad. “Of course, dad, we have to be nice with mom” but after just two seconds, “but let’s hurry! I want to meet my sister!”, and once again, he was dragging his father to their room. 

\---------------- 

“How are you feeling?” Gabrielle asked, still cuddling her wive and their daughter. 

“Tired” Alenca answered with a chuckle. “But also, I’m so happy, my love, I can’t express with words the joy this brings me” 

“You don’t need too”. She grabbed her free hand, pressing it against her chest. Alenca felt the rapid beating of her wife’s heart, and looking at her beautiful face, she saw the deep love inside her, the same she was feeling right now. 

“Moms! Where’s my sister!” Darean would have burst into the room if it wasn’t for Vadeyn holding him back. His tiny body almost vibrating with joy. Before he could jump into the bed, Vadeyn carried him on his arms, sitting on the bed, with him on his lap. Suddenly, silence reigned on the room. 

“She is so small...” The little boy said, barely loud enough to be heard. He kept looking at her, in silence. After a few seconds, he asked in a low voice, looking at his dad and moms for a moment, before fixating his eyes on his sister once again. “Can I hold her?” 

“Of course you can, my love” Adjusting their positions, Alenca passed the new born baby to her husband, who carefully moved her so she would be resting on his sons lap while he held them both. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Vaelle” his father answered. 

“Vaelle” he repeated. “I like it, is a pretty name”. He kept looking at her, and a frown appeared on his little face, “but she is so small” his frown deepening for a second before relaxing into a soft smile that reminded Gabrielle and Alenca of Vadeyn. “Vaelle, I am your big brother, Darean, so I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you” Has he said these words, Vaelle wrapped her hand against his finger, squeezing it with all the strength she could muster, and for the first time, she opened her eyes. A clear blue like crystallin water, just like Alenca. Sucking on his breath, Darean looked at his parents “Look! She opened her eyes!” 

The three of them chuckled, and Gabrielle touched his hair, brushing it back. “Looks like your sister already trusts you, Dar”. 

His little chest filled with pride and with something else he still couldn’t name, but that later on he would learn was a ferocious instinct to protect his family from any harm. 

The now family of five, stayed together in bed for a long time. Darean was already planning all the things he would teach her, and plotting to cause mischief with aunty Caliopa and Vaelle when she was a little older. He also said how much she was going to like Thiella, how she was supposed to be their aunt, but she was not much older than him, so, according to him, “she is more like a big sister than an aunt”. 

And like this, they expended the rest of the day.


End file.
